Sinful Games
by GeminiRose88
Summary: Ren/Pirika. This is a repost. Ren is a homicide detective with a dark past. Can he put the demons at rest once and for all? Or will he become the person he's trying to stop. Read and Review
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first chaptered Ren/Pirika fic! Please bare with me on this one. This story WILL require you to accept many character deaths. I have nothing against the doomed characters. Its just crucial to the story that they die so don't flame me for that aspect. Also this IS a Ren/Pirika fanfic so if you don't like that couple turn back now. I don't want to read reviews about the "poor choice in coupling" So please R&R!**

**I also don't own Shaman King. Just a lot of the merchandise.**

Twenty-four year old Ren Tao sat in front of the brightly glowing computer monitor, hours after the rest of the other officers had left. Theoretically he was filing the closing reports to his latest solved case. But a different report was on the screen.

**Coroners Report**

**Patients Name:** _Jun Angel Tao_

**Birth Date:** _October 10, 1981_

**Death Date:** _July 8, 2002_

**Doctors Notes:** _Jun Angel Tao died at 3:15 a.m. on the morning of July 8, 2002. Jun Tao was unsuccessfully treated for a GSW to the upper chest. No exit wound. No bullet extracted. The bullet entered and tore a small hole on the upper right ventricle of the heart._

_Dr. Mark Nickles_

**Head of Coronary Laboratory**

Ren read back each line carefully. He didn't need to though. He had read the coroners report at least half a million times. Jun Tao, his sister. Well she was his sister until she was murdered in warm blood.

_'She was only murdered because I'm a class act screw up'_ he though bitterly.

**:Flashback:**

Seventeen year old Ren, sat on the hood of his jet black and silver chromed 1983 Trans Am. It was pouring rain outside. The hot July air hung heavily around him. He had a prideful smile on his face, a sadistic glint in his eyes. A half dozen guys were sprawled out on the parking lots cold, wet pavement. Only one guy was left standing.

"Think your so tough shark head?" he snapped

Ren just chuckled.

"Shark head eh? I'm more of a dragon myself. You know regal, smart, cunning, and vicious"

Headlights blinded both boys as a dark red Chevy Blazer pulled into the lot.

Twenty-one year old Jun Tao came out, pulling her light jacket closer to her.

"Lian Yuan Dao!" she yelled

Ren looked at his older sister saying with his eyes 'Go home Jun. This doesn't concern you'

Jun stepped between her brother and the fallen gangs leader.

"Lian please come home! Mother and I are worried about you!" she pleaded.

The gang leader smirked, pulling out a small handgun.

"You better listen to your babysitter Lian" he said, tauntingly

Ren growled dangerously.

"Shut up! Come here and say that!"

Jun turned around to the gang leader, just in time to catch a bullet. Jun hit the pavement, unmoving.

Ren looked at his sister in shock.

"Ya know Ren" the gang leader said, causing Ren to look at him as he ran towards his fallen sister, holding her close to his body.

"Actions speak louder than words. Very sinful actions mind you" he said before running off.

**:End Flashback:**

Ren's memory was interrupted as his message box beeped.

Ren opened his inbox.

"Funny I don't recall knowing that address" he thought out loud

**To: GoldenDragon**

**From: SinGame7**

**Subject: Let's Play A Game!**

**Good evening officer Tao. Are you up for a little game of chance?**

Ren raised an eyebrow and wrote back.

**To: SinGame7**

**From: GoldenDragon**

**Subject: Re: Let's Play A Game!**

**Who is this? What r u talking about?**

**To: GoldenDragon**

**From: SinGame7**

**Subject: Re: Let's Play A Game!**

**You know me. Well you did for a day anyway. Here's the deal Lian, your involved in my deadly game. There are 7 victims on my list. Their all guilty of seven different crimes.**

**Anger**

**Envy**

**Gluttony**

**Greed**

**Lust**

**Pride**

**Sloth**

**The object of the game is to save the criminals. Here's a little not only tip but hint. That is if you want it.**

**To: SinGame7**

**From: GoldenDragon**

**Subject: Re: Let's Play A Game!**

**Alright ill bite. What's the hint/tip?**

**To: GoldenDragon**

**From: SinGame7**

**Subject: Re: Let's Play A Game!**

**Mind your actions. Your very sinful actions.**

After that the correspondence ended.

Ren stared at the screen wide eyed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter one of Sinful Games. Thanks for the positive reviews! R&R please!**

Manta Oyamada, age twenty-four, typed furiously away at his home computer.

Diplomas and awards decorated his home office walls. The digital clock next to his computer indicated it was 12 a.m. It was officially January 8th.

Manta sighed, obviously exhausted.

"What was I thinking?" he muttered to himself "Going into the family business"

His inbox beeped.

"Oh great. More contracts and ridiculous requests. Or even better more annoying complaints"

Manta opened the inbox.

**To: MiniGenious**

**From: SinGame7**

**Subject: Player One**

**Good morning Mr. Oyamada. How's your day so far? Enjoying your usual glass of scotch?**

Manta looked at his chilled glass of scotch on the desk as he responded.

**To: SinGame7**

**From: MiniGenious**

**Subject: Re: Player One**

**Who is this? If this is some prank its really pitiful.**

**To: MiniGenious**

**From: SinGame7**

**Subject: Re: Player One**

**Ha, it's no prank Mr. CEO of Oyamada Industries. You are top dog no? You are Oyamada Industries. A little advice Mr. Bigshot. The bigger they are the harder they fall.**

Manta glared at the computer screen.

**To: SinGame7**

**From: MiniGenious**

**Subject: Re: Player One**

**What's that supposed to mean wise guy!?**

Manta sighed, he had no time for this. He was to busy calculating, recording, and filing to play two year old mind games with an anonymous AOL user.

**To: MiniGenious**

**From: SinGame7**

**Subject: Re: Player One**

**He..he…he. Didn't your mother ever teach you to mind your sinful actions? It's a new year hot shot. Drink to it.**

After that the e-mails ended.

Frustrated, Manta downed the now luke warm glass of scotch. He continued his typing. After typing a few lines he began rubbing his throat, coughing. After saving his work he slumped over onto his keyboard, dead.

Around nine a.m. a petite yet very pregnant brunette knocked on Manta's office door.

"Sweetie! It's already nine o'clock. Come down for breakfast"

Silence was her answer.

"Sweetie?"

The brunette lightly pushed open the door and walked over to her slumped over husband.

"Manta wake up" she said as she shook him lightly.

He was ice cold to the touch.

The woman looked at him wide eyed and checked his pulse.

There was none, it was long gone.

A loud scream was heard throughout the house.

By nine fifteen the house was flooded with police, forensics, and the coroners office. While the block was filled with spectators and news crews. From respective and unrespectable T.V. stations and newspapers.

Ren pulled up and parked outside the Oyamada house.

No scratch that the Oyamada mansion.

Flashing his badge to the cop in charge of keeping people of the property, Lenny entered the crime scene.

Ren walked up to his co-worker, officer Robert Morris.

"What do we got?" he asked.

"Manta Oyamada, twenty-four, DOS. The wife called it in"

Ren walked over to the hysterical pregnant woman on the Queen Anne sofa.

"Mrs. Oyamada?"

The brunette nodded through her tears.

"Please call me Becky"

Ren nodded.

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

Becky took in a deep breath.

"Manta was working on his charity benefit at the office last night"

Ren took out a tiny notepad.

"Where's his office located?"

"On the corner of Park Ave, building C13. But he was in his home office last night" Becky cried as she pointed to what was once Manta's home office.

**TBC**


End file.
